Kagome's Cousin
by Bourei
Summary: Kagome's cousin live's with her now. Will she go down the well and help Kagome with her mission, or does she have a quest of her own? Rated for my dirty mouth...
1. WHAT!

Kagome's grandfather's brother's daughter's husband's sister's daughter (i'll just say she's her cousin), Lyn, from America, comes to live with her family in the shrine.Will she be able to go down the well anddefeat the creature that killed her motherand made her an orphan in the first place? How does InuYasha feel aboutLyn's secret? and what's with the collar with the bell?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, all I own is Lyn, Kagome's "cousin" from America

Please review so I know how you'll feel about my story. It's myvery first fanfiction, so don't flame me if it's not good.

Thanks

* * *

Chapter 1: The Big Surprise 

**Lyn's Dream:**

" Lyn. . . Lyn. . .where are you, sweety? "

Lyn opened her eyes to find herself in a dark void of nothing. She looked down to see that she was also standing on nothing.

"Mom?" Lyn questioned the voice. "Mom, is that you?" She looked around her one more time to find a strange looking light in the distance.

"Lyn. . . sweety . . mommy can't see." the light said. Lyn looked a little closer at the light to see a figure in the middle. 'Is that mom?'

"Lyn. . .are you there?" the light said almost crying this time.

Lyn was trying to run, but it felt as if her feet were bolted to the ground. "MOM! ! !"

"Lyn. . . it is so dark."

Lyn was crying this time. "Mom I'm right here.'' She kept staring into the light.

"Lyn. . . Lyn. . ." the voice was disappearing with the light " Lyn. . Lyn. . "

"Mom." Lyn managed to say, but the light was gone, "MOTHER! ! !"

Lyn fell to her knees, tears threatening to come out. Her throat started choking up and she felt the tears coming out of her eyes. Lyn carefully put her hands on her face to try and stop her from crying. "mom." Lyn said at last, "mom come back."

"Mom is not coming back." A cold hoarse voice said behind her. Lyn slowly turned around to see a white baboon pelt. The snow white pelt turned blood stained red. "Your mom belongs to me now." He slowly pulled his hand up to Lyn's face so she could see what he was holding. It was a head. Lyn started feeling a lot of her emotions. Sadness, Anger, Threat. She recognized the head of her mother's right there, in his hands.

"D-d-did you d-do. . " Lyn couldn't finish her sentence. She felt all alone all over again. Lyn heard a chuckle. 'Who would laugh at this?'

Baboon man stopped laughing and stared at her. "Yes." He calmly replied.

Lyn felt anger toward the man. "BASTARD! ! !" she yelled.

He started chuckling again. "What are you laughing at this. . " she was roughly interrupted as she felt a knife coming up to her neck.

The baboon man stopped laughing and plainly said, "You're next."

**Reality:**

Lyn quickly shot up from her bed panting and sweating. She looked around to see that everything was okay. All twelve bunk beds were there. The American flag still stood near the door. yes, it seemed to be a normal day at Mountain Orphanage. One thing seemed wrong though. "Every one's gone!"

Lyn looked at all the beds. They were all fixed. She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It read 9:00 AM.

"Shit." Lyn said as she tried to fix her bed. " I'm going to be late."

She finally fixed her bed, changed her clothes and walked down stairs to the kitchen where she saw everyone finishing up breakfast.

"You are late Lyn." said a very plum woman at the end of the 26 seat table.

"Sorry Miss Dew. It wont happen again." (A/N: I was drinking a Mountain Dew when I came up with her name, and she hates Lyn's guts. )

Everyone looked up so see Lyn. She was 13 years old. Always had a spiked dog collar around her neck. At the end of the dog collar, there seemed to be a tiny pink pillow with a bell. That really brought out her eyes which were a brilliant green with tiny blue circles. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blue that she always had in a high ponytail. She was 5' 1". She always wore baggy jeans with two T-shirts. One extra small, and the other Extra Large. The small one was either white or black, never both. The bigger one was always a crimson and had funny phrase like "Bite Me" or "You wish". The smaller one was underneath her bigger one. She had a piece of cloth on her left wrist that seemed to be part of a beautiful outfit. Nobody really knew why she had that on her.

" Lyn" a child at the age of eight said, " I saved you some food."

Lyn looked at her with puzzled eyes thinking 'She has never done that before.' (AN: clearly saying, Lyn was an outcast in the orphanage)

Lyn heard some sniffing and some crying. She looked around to see that every one had tears in their eyes. She saw three groups of two girls each hugging each other. ' What the. . .'

"We're gonna miss :: sniff ::you Lyn." one girl said.. 'Huh? Am I going somewhere?'

" Lyn," Miss Dew said trying to get her attention. Lyn wasn't paying any attention. Miss Dew got really upset about this. (A/N: Just imagine an anime pulse on her forehead.) " LYN! ! !"

Everyone stopped crying and turned to face Miss Dew.

" Lyn, I have great news." Miss Dew said finally calmed down. "Can you guess what it is about?"

"Well, telling about all the looks on every ones faces," She thought aloud, " It has something to do with me getting out of this shi. ." she looked at Miss Dew's expression . It seemed to be a dont-say-what-i-think-youre-gonna-say look. Lyn caught herself and instead, she said, "I mean It has something to do with me getting out of this orphanage." 'That was close.' sigh

"That's correct Lyn." Miss Dew congratulated. "Do you know where you are going?" Lyn shook her head. " Your going to live with the only family you have. Do you know where they live?" Miss Dew was getting happy this time, 'She's finally leaving this shit-hole to me. ' Lyn shook her head again. " CONGRATULATIONS LYN ! ! !" this caught everyone off guard and nearly everyone fell out of their seat. "You're getting a nonstop flight to" Miss Dew was drum rolling on the table, " Higurashi's Sunset Shrine in Tokyo, Japan."

Every one started crying again. Even though more than half of the orphans didn't know where Japan was.

Lyn stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say. The only thing that acknowledged Miss Dew that Lyn heard her was the sudden shock in Lyn's eyes. 'What!?' Lyn shouted in her head, ' Japan. . . Tokyo. . . Higurashi's Sunset Shrine!?' After her sudden shock, Lyn fainted.


	2. Arrival

Ghost: This is a re-do of the original second chapter.  
Taco: uh. . . what ever she just said  
Ghost: . . . Taco. . .  
Taco: Oh. . . yeah. The disclaimer.  
Ghost: Make it a blanket disclaimer so we don't have to do this all of the time  
Taco: Ookie Dokie

**Blanket Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, except Lyn and any upcoming characters in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : _The Arrival_**

**Kagomes PoV:**

I wake up this morning before my alarmclock. 'Somethings wrong' I thought. ' I never wake up before my alarm clock.' I tuned off the clock and looked out the window. I saw that dog boy sleeping in the tree outside my window.

'I told him not to came here anymore' I sighed, ' "I'm mad at you InuYasha. I'm going home. DON'T TRY TO GET ME!" Does he ever listen to what I sa. . . Maybe he's here to apologize!'

I was struggling to get out of my covers when I found that I had a war on my hands. The covers wouldn't come off! 'Okay covers,' I thought. I turned around and around. The coveers finally came off, but I found a little bundle sleeping next to me. I jumped out of bed and stared the bundle down more closly. I turned the bundle around only to find myself in front of Souta.

'Why can't he go sleep with mom like normal kids?'

"SOUTA!" I yelled in his ear.

Souta jolted up. He looked around at his surroundings before he looked up at me. He turned around again and his head stopped in front of the window.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"What? You little brat. . ." I mumbled the last part so he wouldn't hear.

"Why is InuYasha outside the window?"

That's right! I was going to get InuYasha off of the roof.

"Get down Sota," I started to pull the covers off of him, " and I'll ask him."

He got off of the bed and I walked toward the window. I stoped and unlocked the window, only opening it enough for him to come in.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

InuYasha woke up only to find Kagome and Souta staring at him. He saw that as a welcome to come in.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked the hanyou as he stepped inside. He looked at Kagome and quickly turned away, sweating.

'She looks scary with her hair like that.' InuYasha thought as he turned around slightly.

'Why is he acting so weird?' Kagome thought. She then thoought of the only thing that he could've saw when he saw her. She reached up and sure enough. She was a total bed-head. SHe quickly ran to her brush and quickly brushed her hair down. When she believed it looked okay, she asked him again.

"What are you doing here InuYasha?" she decided to ask a little nicer. 'I hope he'll finally apologise.'

He looked at Kagome. "I'm here to fetc. . . get you back, wench. We have a lot of hunting to do."

Kagome sighed a deep sigh. 'I shouldn't have expected so much from a baka like him.'

She turned around and lead Souta out of her room.

"What are you doing, wench? We need to go!" InuYasha huffed out.

Kagome turned around. "I need to eat breakfast. Besides, you've waited all night. Can't you wait for at least two more hours?"

Kagome turned around, missing the blush on InuYasha's face, and walked out of her room with Souta in front of her.

Kagome walked down stairs. She let go of Souta outside of her room. He rushed into his room.

"Kagome. I have something to tell you." Kagome heard her mother yell.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to find her mom making breakfast.

"Yes mom?" Kagome said as she sat down.

"Im going to pick up your cousin. Can you make the rest of breakfast while I'm gone?"

Kagome almost forgot about her cousin Lyn. Well. . . She really isn't her cousin, she's more like her adopted relative.

'I can't go with InuYasha today. . .' Kagome thought, 'I need to stay here and greet my cousin, but how am I going to tell InuYasha?'

* * *

**Lyn Pov:**

'This can't be happening. I'm my only family. Im not going to Tokyo, Japan. Im not, im not im not.'

"Lyn wake up!" a disembodied voice said.

I stirred, moaned and groaned. Why are they yelling?

"I think she's waking up."

"Okay. . ." came an all to familiar voice, "Everyone get out of the way. She needs breathing space."

I fluttered my eyes open. I saw five of the orphan staring down at me.

"Lyn are you all right?" I groaned louder."Get out of the way! She needs more room!" the voice yelled again.

'I need the voices to be a little more quiet!'

"Wha. . . what happend?" I mannaged to get out. My head was throbbing.

"You passed out." a little voice behind me said.

"We got her bags ready!" Yelled an older voice. "Did she awake yet?"

"She did. Everyone, help me get her into the cab."

'Th-the CAB!'

I felt about twenty hands lift me off of the ground.

"Where am I going!" I asked the woman that was leading the kids.

"You're going to Tokyo." she merrily sang down the steps of the orphanage.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed as I tried to struggle out of the kids grasps. I got out of there hold and ran in front of the woman.

"Mrs.Dew," I said panting, "You can't be serious. Im American, I don't speak Japanise! I don't belong there!"

Mrs.Dew stared at me for a while, then she put on her scariest smirk I've ever wittnessed. "Lyn," she calmly said, "Don't you remember that your first language was in fact Japanese? Well, I thought that you would pretend not to remember, so I took the liberty and asked if anyone in the Higurashi's shrine spoke English."

"Well. . ." I impaitently said staring at the bags that were dropped next to me.

"There is a girl, about your age, that can speak our language fluently. Her name is Kagome. The mother can speak English as well, but not a well as her daughter." Mrs. Dew explained to me as she violently pushed me into the cab.

"Here's your ticket." She said as she passed a small envelope. Mrs. Dew signaled the driver to go. As I went out of sight, she shouted, "DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!"

I can't beleive she did that to me. After all we've been through. . . actually, now that I think of it. I've always wanted to go back to Japan.

* * *

**Normal PoV:**

Lyn excited the plane a few minuets ago. She was frantically looking aroud for someone.

'I fell like I have a "I'm a baka" sign on my back.' Lyn looked at her back to see if it were true. 'Nope. . . not there.'

"Lyn-chan! Lyn-chan!" Lyn heard a woman yelling.

Lyn turned around to see a woman with short brown hair waving at her. Lyn believed that was Ms. Higurashi. She picked up her bag and walked over to her.

"Konichiwa Lyn-chan. Anata wa Higurashi desu, " the woman greeted Lyn.

Trying to remember her old customs, Lyn bowed slightly and replied. "Konichi wa Higurashi-san. Anata wa Lyn desu."

"Nice to meet you Lyn, " she hugged Lyn

'Maybe I'll like being here.' thought Lyn as she hugged back.

* * *

Lyn and Ms.Higurashi parked the car in front of some steps. Lyn stepped out of the passenger seat as looked up at the big shrine steps. She whistled.

"There are exactly 200 steps... I think," Said Ms. Higurashi.

Lyn mouthed the word 'wow'. She grabed onto Ms.Higurashi. Ms.Higurashi looked down at a smirking Lyn. 'That looks like InuYasha's smirk.' she thought.

"Do you want to make sure there is exactly 200 steps?" Lyn smiled bright.

Ms.Higurashi nodded her head and started to walk up the steps with Lyn, counting all of the steps along the way.

* * *

Ghost: Well, that was the re-do of chapter 2. Tell us what you think!  
Taco: I don't feel so good :turns green:  
Ghost: RUN! TACO IS GONNA BLOW!

Please review! Thank you!

Sayonara!


	3. New Sents

Ghost: hello again I can't beleive I actually got a review!! THANK YOU kittencutie !! I really didn't mind the bad stuff she said there either she asked me to update. so this chapter is for you kittencutie.

' thought '

"talking"

_-sound affect-_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! I wish I did. . . but I don't. I do own lyn though

on with the story

* * *

Chapter 3: New Smells

Lyn walked up the shrine steps with Ms. Higurashi. Her heartbeat was going faster and faster with every step.

' What if they don't like me?' Lyn thought, ' I don't want to go back to that 'shit-hole' they call an orphanage. I can't. . . I won't.' Lyn shook her head, trying to get the bad thoughts out of her.

* * *

Meanwhile. . . back in Kagome's room, you can hear a very angry hanyou trying to win a battle.

"YOUR TAKING TO LONG WENCH!!" yelled a flustered inu hanyou, "WHY AREN'T YOU PACKING UP!!"

"For the last time, InuYasha, I'm not going back today." Kagome staited, her arms crossed and staring down at the dog-boy on her bed.

"WHY NOT?!"

"My cousin is coming to live with us."

"So?"

"So. . . I have to introduce her to every one. And I have to show her around."

"Can't someone else do that?"

"No. . . only I can speak her language well enough for her to understand."

"Feh."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. " Why is he always like this?' she thought, ' Why can't he be the kind and understanding hanyou I know he could be."

She walked downstairs to wait for the arrival of her cousin. She didn't even notice the low protective growl thar InuYasha adnitted out of his throat when she walked out.

* * *

Lyn liked the look of this new place. The huge tree in the front sent out a good feeling through out her body.

' It smells so fresh here.' Lyn sighed.

They walked up a couple of more steps that led to a house. It wasn't anything fancy, but Lyn couldn't help the urge to run ahead and knock at the door.

'She must be very egar to meet the family.' Ms. Higurashi smiled as she followed the young youth that was already at the door.

As the door opened, Lyn smelt something funny. 'What the -- ' a girl 2 or 3 years older than Lyn answered the door. She was wearing a green school skirt and a matching school blouse. Her eyes sparkled with the smile that she admitted. She had long raven-blck hair that reached the upper part of her back. To Lyn. . . she looked just like her mother.

"Konnichiwa. . . Hello, my name is Kagome." the young girl said in English.

' She can speak my language!!' Lyn thought.

"You must be Lyn." her smile was bright and warm.

Lyn nodded her head, but at the same time, she still couldn't get that strange sent out of the nose.

'It smells so weird.' thought Lyn as she stepped inside with Ms. Higurashi, who at some point caught up with her, ' but the sent is so familiar.'

* * *

InuYasha looked out the window, deep in his own thoughts.

' Why doesn't she just leave with me for once? ' the inu hanyou thought, totoally ingnoring the sent of someone new.

He closed his eyes tight to try and focus. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

' It couldn't be!!' InuYasha thought as he smelt the air again, 'That's Impossoble!!'

He slowly walked out of Kagome's room and peeked downstairs.

Everyone was there, surrounding a young girl. She was odd looking. He never saw anyone dressed so strange. Her clothes were obviously to huge for her slim body. And what was with the dog collar? InuYasha's curiosity got the best of him.

He just had to figure out who this person was.

He cassually walked downstairs toward the group. He glided, making sure not to make a sound, as if he was water going downhill.

He couldn't beleive what he was smelling. The strong sent that flooded his nose was that of a hanyou.

* * *

Ghost: Oooo . . . a cliffy Can you believe it? Our own Lyn is half demon. O.o Yay for me jumps up and down I got one review!! Im so happy!! stops any way. . . please review people. . . please? I really want to know what you think of my story.


	4. Lyn meets InuYasha

Ghost: hey people!! It's me again. I just wrote another boring chapter to **Lyn's Revenge**. I had fun talking to my family last night. Even though my uncle turned into a hentai. . . I still had fun. Any way. . . let me get the disclaimer over with.

Disclamer: I don't own InuYasha. . . . all I own are Lyn and any upcoming characters that I made up. That's all.

"speak"  
'thoughts'  
**sound effect  
**_Authors note_

Ghost: anyway. . . . here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lyn meets InuYasha**

InuYasha stared at the girl. He knew he could rely on his nose. She was a hanyou. . . just like him. He started to growl. He knew hanyous were dangerous, being one and all.

Lyn noticed the odd looking person standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had a crimson outfit on. No socks. . . no shoes. She guessed no one else saw him, because they kept on talking. He was just staring ar her. . . not taking his eyes off her for one second. Lyn could never take staring. . . she always got annoyed at it. She tried to ignore him, but then he started to growl.

" WHY ARE YOU FUCKING STARING AT ME!!" Lyn yelled in fustration as she pointed to InuYasha.

Of course InuYasha couldn't understand what she was saying. Instead of shouting something back. . . he growled louder and lower. Almost as a stay-away-from-them-or-else-I'll-kill-you warning growl.

'How dare she yell giberish at me!!' InuYasha shouted in his head, he took a offencive stance, he was ready to attack at any moment, 'She will pay.'

"InuYasha. . ." Kagome said in annoyence, "OSWARI!!"

InuYasha's rosery beads started to glow a purpleish-pink. Nut before he got reaquainted to the ground, he saw Lyn's collar studs glow crimson. So. . . instead of one person smashing into the ground, there was two.

"Oh my Gods!! Lyn!!" Shouted Kagome in a panic. ' What have I done?'

**30 minuets later**

"Shh. . . I think she's waking up." a young male voice said.

"I can't beleive that happened." added an old man.

'What are they saying?' Lyn thought to herself.

Lyn carefully fluttered her eyes open, so she can adjut to the light. At first she saw blurrs. . . but agter a while, she started seeing figures. And they were all looking at her.

"Wha. . . what happened?" Lyn said as she got up and rubbed her back. She totoally forgot that most of the people there couldn't speak English. She noticed that she was on the sofa instead of her whole.

She looked at eveyone's faces. Each one had a different espression. Saddness, concern, anger, relief, and one of them was confused. There was a long silence that no one dared to break. That is, until Lyn got annoyed by the staring.

She turned to look at Kagome. "Will everyone stop staring at me?" Lyn asked, very annoyed, to the only person who can understand her language.

Kagome nodded her head and said in Japanese, "She wants the staring to stop."

Almost instantly, they all tuned away and walked toward the katchen. Except Kagome and the dog-boy.

Once everyone was gone, Kagome broke the silence. "So, Lyn. . ." She said in English, "What happened back there?"

" I dunno." Lyn answered back, " Who said . . . I think it was 'oswari'? "

Kagome blushed. "I did. I didn't know that you would ram into the ground too. I am so sorry"

Lyn put her hand up to her neck. . . under her breath she cursed. "Kuso." She then stretched.

InuYasha couldn't believe it. . . she spoke in Japanese. Even though it was a curse word, and it was only one word, she spoke Japanese. Then, he got to thinking, ' Maybe it would work. . . she does smell like one. . . it's worth a try.'

Then, InuYasha did something that he didn't do in a long time, he started barking at Lyn.

_(A/N: all barking is pretranslated. . . just so you would know)_

"Who are you?" InuYasha barked at Lyn.

To Lyn, having a boy bark at you was weird. Really weird. She knew he was talking to her in a language only dogs and her should know. It was a second language to her. So. . . she decided to bark back.

"My name is Lyn. What's yours?" she barked. She knew what she said, but she hasn't barked in a long time.

**Flashback**

Lyn was walking home, to her mother, after school. She got a staring vibe from one house. Lyn never did like anyone staring at her. She tried to see who was staring at her. That's when she saw it. An old, small, white, curly mutt staring right at her. He noticed something wrong with Lyn.

"I'm sorry," he barked at Lyn, "Am I bothering you?" He was still staring at Lyn.

"Huh?" Lyn couldn't beleive she could understand a dog.

"Am I bothering you?" He barked a little louder.

"Oh. . . " Lyn barked, "No. . . let me introduce myself. My name is Lyn. What's your name?"

The mutt stood up and wagged his stubby little tail, " My name is Thunder. It is so nice to meet you."

"Well Thunder, " Lyn said as she scratched behind his floppy ears, "It's very nice to meet you too."

Thunder and Lyn were bestfriends ever sence. But, as Lyn talked to Thunder more, kids started teasing her and calling her names like 'Dog girl' or 'Maiden Bark-a-lot'. They also said bad things to her like, "Look at that freak, she's barking back at that old mutt." or "I would hate to see their children."

Lyn knew she was a freak-of-nature beacuse of her ability, but Thunder didn't think that. Lyn never talked. . . barked to any other dog beacause they would say the same mean things that the children said.

She was happy when she talked to Thunder. She would stay out there for hours and hours just talking and joking around. Lyn was always happy it seemed. Everyday, she thought that Thunder would be there at the front gate of his house, waiting for her to tell him stories. Until one day. . . when Thunder died of cancer. Lyn became depressed and never talked in that language ever again. . . that is, until InuYasha came along.

**End Flashback**

"My name is InuYasha." he barked at Lyn, He was clearly taking advantage of her ability, "Tell me, Lyn. Why is it, when Kagome sat me. . . you went down with me and your collar glowed red?"

"Well, my mom gave me this collar when I was born. . . she said that it was a good luck collar because the studs came off of a rosery in Japan somewhere. Then she learned that she was a miko. . . isn't that what you call a preistest here?"

"Uh-huh"

"Anyway. . . she then noticed that I was getting out of hand and she used to say. . . um . . . 'oswari' whenever I did. I asked her what that word meant, she said it meant sit."

"What happened to your mom?"

Lyn didn't want to talk about it. She turned her head away from InuYasha and tried to push back the tears that were coming out.

InuYasha smelt salt coming from Lyn.

"Um. . . Lyn are you okay?" InuYasha could never take the smell of tears coming from a girl.

Lyn nodded her head and whipped all of her tears away. "Something just flew into my eye." she turned back to InuYasha and smiled. "That's all."

* * *

Ghost: So. . . . how did you like it? I know. . . . it sucks. . . . but what else am I supposed to do in my vacation? Ayway. . . please review.

Arigato!!

Ja ne


	5. White and Blue fuzzy ears

Taco: Thank you and don't forget to review!  
Ghost:Uugh. . .  
Taco:What?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. . . or any of the main characters. . . all I own ia the plot and Lyn

"speach"  
'thought'  
_authors note  
_**sound effect**

Ghost: And on with the story  
Taco: Is it over?

**

* * *

Chapter 5: White and Blue Fuzzy Ears **

Kagome just sat there staring at the two. 'Did they just bark at eachother?' Kagome asked herself.

InuYasha was getting very annoyed when he found Kagome staring at him.

"What are you looking at, Wench! " he yelled at Kagome.

She just ignored his question and got up. "Lyn? "

Lun looked up. Her vision was a little blurry fron tears not cried, but she could still see Kagome's smileing face.

"Hmm? What is it Kagome? " Lyn asked Kagome, wipping away some of the tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to go on a tour of Tokyo now? "

Lyn thought for a second, but an annoyed bark interupted her thoughts.

"What the hell are you two blabbering about now? " barked a very annoyed inu-hanyou at no one in particular.

Lyn got an idea.

"Kagome? " Lyn heard a growl from behind her. "Can InuYasha come with us?"

"Umm. . . does he want to come with us? "

Lyn didn't feel like asking him, so she answered for him. "Yes, he'll come." Lyn smiled at Kagome. Kagome took one look at Lyn's big grin and jumped back. Lyn quickly closed her mouth and looked away.

'Did I just see fangs?' Kagome asked herself shaking her head. 'I couldn't have. . . could I?'

"Kagome. . . are you okay?" Kagome looked up at Lyn who was staring at her with concern in her eyes.

Kagome nodded her head. "Well, if InuYasha's coming with us, " Kagome walked to the closet "we'll have to cover up his ears." She opened the closet door and grabbed a black capwith the word 'JERK' written across the top with white string.The word was written in English so Kagome knew that InuYasha wasn't going to know what it said.

InuYasha growled at the hat when he saw it. He instantly covered his ears with his hands and yelled, "No way anm I going to where a hat on my ears again! "

Lyn looked at InuYasha, not understanding a word he said,but asumed, by the way he coverd his ears, that he did't want the cap. She then looked at the hat and her eyes grew wide with awe.

"Kagome? " Lyn was determinded to get that cap for herself.

"Yes Lyn? " Kagome glared at InuYasha, who was still covering up his ears.

"If InuYasha doesn't want the hat, " Kagome looked at Lyn waiting for the rest of her words, even though she knew what was coming. "Can I wear it? "

Kagome sighed. "This is our last hat Lyn, " Kagome said, looking into Lyn's emerald eyes, "InuYasha lost all of the other hats." Kagome glared at InuYasha again.

"That's okay." Lyn said, once again staring at the black hat that was in Kagome's hands, "InuYasha doesn't need it."

Kagome stared at Lyn like she was crazy. "Um. . . Lyn. . . if you haven't noticed. . . InuYasha as white fuzzy dog ears on the top of his head." Kagome pointed at InuYasha's head to where the ears stood.

InuYasha was getting annoyed at the two ignoring him and talking to eachother instead. He saw Lyn walk toward him, gripping the small pink pillow and white bell that hung at the end of her collar. She pulled and the pillow and bell snapped off her neck. He looked at the two items in her hand.

"Here." She offered the pink pillow and bell to InuYasha, who was just staring at them like they were snakes. "Take them. They're my gift to you." Lyn barked at InuYasha.

InuYasha's hand cautiously took the items. He instantly felt a surge of power come and go thought out his body. He felt weaker, and different.

"I. . . In. . . InuYasha! " He heard Kagome studder.

"What? " He said. He looked at Kagome who had shock written all over her face.

"Look at yourself!" He turned around to try and find the mirror that was by the front door. When he found what he was looking for, he walked toward it to see his reflction. He passed by Lyn who seemed to be happy with herself.

His jaw dropped when he saw himself. His hair was still silver and he still had is golden eyes. He reached on top of his head to see if they we're still there. He was shocked to find that the mirror wasn't lying to him. He really didn't have his white, fluffy dog ears anymore. He didn't even have his claws and fangs. His hair looked slightly shorter too. Almost the same size as Kagome's. If he wasn't looking at a mirror, he could've sworn he was looking at another human.

"There" Lyn smiled, letting two fangs poke out. "I told you he didn't need the cap." She turned to see Kagome no longer staring at InuYasha, but instead looking at her.She walked over to Kagome an took the cap from her hands.

Kagome jumped a little when she felt claws graze her skin. InuYasha looked away from his reflection to see the young 13 year old girl standing in front of Kagome. Now both of them were staring at Lyn.

Feeling uneasy, Lyn decided to speak. "Will you guys stop staring at me? " Even though InuYasha couldn't understand her, Lyn knew Kagome could. 'Maybe she just didn't catch what I said. I should try her language. I wonder if I still know some words.' Lyn thought to herself.

"Will you guys stop staring at me? " Lyn said in Japanese. She saw both of there eyes widen in shock. Lyn was getting annoyed.

"What? Can't you understand Japanese? " she yelled in Japanese.

InuYasha was the first one to break out of his shock. "I knew you were a inu-hanyou! " He stopped staring at Lyn and looked at Kagome.

"Hey. . . Wench. . . aren't you going to say anyth! "

Kagome shreiked with excitment. Lyn winced at the sudden sound that came from Kagome.

"They're so cute! Cuter that InuYasha's that's for sure! " InuYasha growled at this comment.

"Huh? " Lyn couldn't beleive she forgot about her _little_ problem. She silently cursed herself for being an idiot.

Kagome reached for the two light blue, fuzzy triangular dog ears that were on top of Lyn's head. She rubbed them inbetween her thumb and index finger. Lyn started purring. Kagome shreiked again.

"They're even softer than Inu"Yasha's! "

"HEY! " InuYasha yelled.

Lyn winced again. How was she ever going to get used to sensitive hearing?

"My ears are way softer than that bitch's! "

InuYasha dropped the pillow and bell and he instantly felt his power, ears, and everything that was gone return. He stomped over to the girls. 'My ears HAVE to be softer than hers.' he thought to himself.

Kagome stopped rubbing Lyn's ears and looked at InuYasha.

"You really thoink so, InuYasha? " He nodded his head. "Well, I haven't felt your ears in a long time. But from my memory, your ears are nothing compaire-. "

"THEN FEEL THEM AGAIN! " He bowed he head down so Kagome could decide whose ears are softer. Kagome silently smiled to herself and rubbed one ear with her hand. InuYasha tried to stop the purr from excaping his throat.

"Hmm. . ." Kagome then rubbed one of Lyn's ears with the other ear. Lyn instantly purred again.

"Hmm. . . hmm. ." InuYasha became nervous 'Can't she decide?'

"Well? Who's ears are the softest, wench? "InuYasha grew impaitent.

Kagome stopped rubbing their ears. InuYasha brought his head back up.

"I need a second opinion, " Kagome began to walk upstairs, "Stay right where you are."

When she was out of sight, Lyn turned toward InuYasha.

"Let's make a deal InuYasha, " Lyn said.

"What, " InuYasha was impatient.

"Whoever wins, gets ten packets of Ramen, " Lyn smirked.

InuYasha thought about it and smirked as well. "Deal."

They shook hands and looked back at the stairs where Kagome, Sota, and Ms. Higurashi stood.

"Okay. . . InuYasha you have to kneel down, and Lyn, you need to bend you head down, " Kagome instucted.

The two did what they were told. Sota walked up and felt each ear twice and walked back to where Kagome was. Ms. Higurashi felt each ear three times and walked to where her children stood.

"Okay, now both of you cover you ears so you won't hear our decision, " Ms. Higurashi smiled.

They did what they were told again. Sota, Kagome, and Ms. Higurashi huddled up to pick a winner.When they boke the huddle, Lyn and InuYasha uncover their ears so they could hear who won.

Kagome steped forward and looked at the two. She smiled at both of them. InuYasha blushed at her smile and tried to hide it, but Lyn still saw the redness on his face.

"The winner is. . ." Kagome started.

Ms. Higurashi and Sota steped forward and said there decision at the same time, which sounded like this. . .

"Lyn-uYasha! "

"What? " Lyn and InuYasha shouted.

"You both won, " Kagome smiled, "You see, InuYasha's left ear was softer than Lyn's left ear, " InuYasha smirked at these results. "but, " His smirk faded away. "Lyn's right ear was softer that InuYasha's right ear. So, you both won. "

InuYasha looked at his feet." Now I don't get my Ramen. . ."

Kagome looked at InuYasha then at Lyn. "What does he mean by that Lyn? "

Lyn walked over to Kagome and the rest of the family and explained the bet between InuYasha and her. Kagome smiled and dissapeared into the kitchen.

InuYasha was looking at the small pink pillow and white bell on the floor when she came back in.

"Oh. . . InuYasha." He looked up and is hope was risen. In Kagome's hands was a lot of ramen. _(A/N: 15 to be exact)_

She gave five to Lyn, who looked happy with her winnings. Then she walked tho InuYasha and gave him the rest. InuYasha seemed really, really happy with his winnings.

"THANK YOU KAGOME! " Lyn shouted as she put the ramen in a black backpack the was next to her bags. She put the backpack over her shoulder and walked back to the small group with a smile on her face.

Sota and Ms.Higurashi walked back upstairs to do whatever they were doing befor Kagome got them.

"Your welco! " Then it hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. "When could you speak Japanese? "

Trying to avoid the question, Lyn started walking toward the outside. "Come on guys, we got a lot of things to see! "

"Where's that bitch going now? " InuYasha sputtered out, putting his ramen in Kagome's over-stuffed backpack.

"InuYasha! " Kagome said, shocked.

"What? She is a 'female dog' after all! "

Kagome walked outside after Lyn. Ignoring InuYasha and grabbing her backpack on the way out.

After realizing that he was left all alone, InuYasha stomped after the two girls that walked out on him.

* * *

Taco: Hello every body!  
Ghost: Dim whit  
Taco: What did I do now?  
Ghost: **Please** Review ladies and gentlemen!  
Taco: Did it start yet? 

Sayonara!


	6. Down the Well

**Ghost: **Another chapter finished at last  
**Taco:**Took you long enough  
**Ghost: **Your being mean today  
**Taco:** Your being dumb today

**Ghost**: Here's the next chapter!

**Blanket Disclaimer:** I do not not, nor ever will, own the InuYasha series. I do own Lyn and her breed of inu youkai.

**

* * *

****Kagome's Cousin**

**Chapter 6: Down the Well**

"So where do you want to go first, Lyn?" Kagome looked at her cousin, who stared blankly into the sky. "Hello? Lyn?"

Lyn lowed her head and looked around. "I don't know." Lyn put the black cap on, and looked at Kagome, her emerald eyes looking up on brown eyes. "I really want a tour of the shrine grounds first. What do you think InuYasha? Is that okay with you?" Lyn turned the other way and looked at InuYasha.

"Feh. I honestly don't care what you wenches want to do. As long as we get back before night-fall."

"What's the rush?"

"Me and Kagome need to go back to the fue-hmph," InuYasha looked around for who put the hand across his mouth. It turned out to be Kagome.

"Um... what InuYasha meant to say was that... we need to get back before night-fall because... we have a... curfue. Yeah, that's it! We have a curfue!" Kagome dropped her hand off InuYasha's mouth and gave him a death glare as a warning to not say anything else.

"Whatever... I have the rest of my life to tour the rest of Tokyo. I'll just tour the shrine today and the rest of Tokyo some other time." Lyn started to walk forward, leaving the other teens behind.

InuYasha turned to Kagome. "What the hell was that for, wench?"

"I don't want Lyn to know about the well!"

"Well why not?"

"It's her first day here! I don't want her to get her hopes up to high!"

"'Get her hopes high' on what?"

"She might think that she could go down the well too!"

"Feh." _'She doesn't make any sence.'_

"Come on guys!" Lyn Yelled from the first set of steps. "I can't give myself a tour on this place!"

Kagome and InuYasha advanced to where Lyn was. As they walked, Kagome explained the history of everything and what it was there for. InuYasha seemed just as amazed as Lyn was about everything's history.

After one hour of walking and explaining, the trio came across the old well house. Lyn looked at it for a long time; she felt a strange pull towards the well.

"What's this little house for, Kagome?" Lyn walked toward the well house's entrance.

"It's supposed to protect the well inside." Kagome explained.

"Protect it from what?" Lyn prodded on, looking at the architechture of the small hut.

"Demons and bad spirits."

Lyn slid open the door. "Well it doesn't work." Lyn examined the entrance.

"How's that?" Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"I'm half demon. If it's supposed to ward off demons, then why am I able to touch the door?"

"I know it doesn't work. Grandpa just likes to beleive it does."

"You can say that again." InuYasha mumbled under his breath. Nobody seemed to hear that.

"Can I go in?" Lyn looked pleadingly at Kagome, giver her the puppy dog pout. It seemed twice as effective, coming from an actual puppy.

InuYasha looked at Lyn with discust. 'Real demons shouldn't beg to do something. They just go ahead and do it.'

"Sure. Go ahead, but InuYasha and I will wait out here."_ 'I don't want to accedentally fall in.'_

"YES!" Lyn cassually walked into the dark abyss of the hut.

She could hardly see inside. There was only the light from the door opening that enabled Lyn to see. She could see the well, but she couldn't see the three steps infront of her feet. As Lyn casually advanced forward, she missed the first step and fell the rest of the way down.

InuYasha, with his keen sence of hearing, heard Lyn fall down the steps. "Baka."

Kagome looked at InuYasha. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Lyn could be easily heard groaning at the bottom of the steps. "I'm okay..." Lyn stood up in the darkness holding her head, and rocking back and forth. When she found her footing, Lyn stoped holding her head and cursed under her breath for not seeing the steps.

She turned around and took a good look at the old well. She was under a spell. Lyn walked toward the old well and looked down on it. She couldn't stop staring into the abyss. _'What am I waiting for?'_

"Lyn? Lyn we need to get back inside the house." Lyn didn't answer Kagome's call.

Kagome walked toward the entrance of the well house. When inside, Kagome saw Lyn look into the well. She walked down the steps to be directly next to Lyn, who strangly grew a good foot. Kagome looked down the well exactly like Lyn did. She widened her eyes in shock. In the well was a ghost that looked exactly like a demon Lyn. Kagome blinked a few times, each time the ghost coming upward a few inches. Kagome held her eyes shut for five seconds, when she opened them, the ghost was directly in her face.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome fell backwards. She saw the ghost look at her then at Lyn, who was staring at the ghost. Lyn opened her mouth a little. The ghost looked at Kagome one more time and smiled, the ghost smiled at Kagome!

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran in on the two girls and the ghost. "What the?"

The ghost looked at InuYasha then back at Lyn. Lyn's eyes became a glazed silver instead of emerald. The ghost glided to Lyn and went inside the gap in Lyn's mouth. Lyn began to glow a shrieking red as she ,once again, stared down the well. The glowing stoped and Lyn seemed to have a new bady part. Lyn grew a blue tail that ripped out of her jeans.

InuYasha jumped down the steps and helpd, the stunned, Kagome get up. When he turned around, Lyn was on the edge of the well, about ready to go down.

"LYN!" InuYasha yelled as he saw Lyn fall down the well. He was almost sure Lyn couldn't go though. In fact, he believed only Kagome and himself could go though. But there was the blue light that InuYasha saw everytime he travled through time. Lyn went back into the past!

"Kagome. I want you to follow Lyn and make sure she's alright," InuYasha ordered, "I'll get our things."

Kagome nodded her head and chased after Lyn. Making sure Kagome went down the well, InuYasha ran out of the hut and returned five minuets later with his sword and Kagome's heavy yellow backpack. He too jumped down the well.

When he felt the ground underneath his feet, InuYasha jumped out to see that he was home. Back in Fuedal Japan. He looked around and saw Lyn faint in the distance. He also saw his friends huddle up to the fallen Lyn. InuYasha ran to their direction and ended up there in no time at all.

"Who is she?" Sango asked, watching the girl inhale and exhale normally.

"She's my cousin." Kagome knelt next to Lyn's form and felt her forehead.

"Is she alright?" Shippo asked, looking up on Kagome.

"She's okay... at least she's not sick." Kagome removed her hand from Lyn's head.

"How old is this female?" Miroku asked, rubbing his chin.

"Around 14 years." InuYasha answerd, annoyed of all these questions.

"How would you know, InuYasha?" Sango looked at InuYasha.

"I can smell the years on her." InuYasha shifted the weight on his shoulders. '_What does Kagome carry in this thing? Boulders?'_

"Her breathing has quickened." Sango obseved.

"She's... uh... hyper venalating. She's proboally having a bad dream." Kagome stated, as she stood up from her spot on the ground.

''What is she?" Shippo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" InuYasha asked. Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "Ugh. She's an inu hanyou, like me."

"She doesn't look like you, though."

"Like regular dogs, inu youkai have different breeds." InuYasha rubbed his temples. These questions were starting to tick him off.

"She's part of a very old inu youkai klan that has been extint for a few decades." Sango said. "My ansecors told us stories about how this klan was most dangerous and trickest out of all inu youkai breeds."

Everyone looked at Lyn, who was begining to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Where am I?" Lyn asked the sky.

Shippo crawled on Lyn's stomache. "Your with us!" Shippo jumped up and down on Lyn's stomache.

Lyn's stunning silver eyes looked at the bouncing red head. She felt a surge of knowledge come through her brain. _'Okay... very weird...'_

"Shippo, get off of me!" Lyn cried.

Shippo stoped bouncing and looked at Lyn.

"How did you know my name? I didn't even introduce myself." Shippo asked very confused.

"What do you mean Shippo? I've known you sence forever!"

"No you haven't."

"Yes I was. I was there when the Thunder Brothers took your family away..."

Shippo looked stunned.

"I was there when you met Kagome and InuYasha..."

Shippo couldn't beleive it.

"I was even there last week when you ate InuYasha's ramen when he wasn't looking!"

"YOU WHAT!" InuYasha glarred down on Shippo.

"Um... I didn't do such a thing, InuYasha... really." Shippo backed away from the advancing hanyou.

"Then why do you smell nervous?" InuYasha kracked his knuckles.

"InuYasha..." Kagome rubbed her own temples.

InuYasha looked at Kagome very nervously. "Now Kagome... don't do anything drastic..."

"OSWARI!"

Lyn and InuYasha crashed into the ground.

"Damn wench..."

"Owww... I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

"Im so sorry, Lyn. I totoally forgot your beads."

Lyn and InuYasha came up from their holes.

"That's okay Kagome... it didn't hurt as much as it did when you sat me as a human."

"Sango, can you tell us more about Lyn's orgin?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Unfortunatly... that's all I know." Sango confessed.

"Maybe Kaede knows some stuff... she is really old after all." Kagome suggested.

Everyone nodded they're head in agreement.

"Off to Kaede's then!" Shippo shouted, jumping on Lyn's shoulder.

"Hey InuYasha..." Lyn called to the hanyou.

"What, wench?"

"Race ya."

InuYasha dropped the yellow backpack and walked over to Lyn. "There is no way you can beat me." InuYasha smirked.

"Well if your scared and all. I guess we could wa-."

"Your on." InuYasha ran fast toward the direction of the village.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Lyn ran after him, securing her little, black backpack.

"Is ti just me or..." Miroku began.

"Is InuYasha having some fun for once?" Sango finished.

* * *

**Ghost and Taco: **Thank you all for reading this chapter, but if you don't mind, we shall run from our little lives... BYE!  
**Kitten:** Get back here you twits!

**Sayonara!**

**Please review on your way out and don't forget to tip your waitress. Arigato**


End file.
